This disclosure relates to a media cartridge for a printer. In particular, this disclosure relates to improvements in the loading of the media cartridge into the printer.
Many printers are designed to receive cartridges that provide a length of media for printing. These media cartridges are often constructed so that a leading end of the media is pre-positioned for insertion between the components of the printing mechanism (e.g., the print head and platen roller) during the loading of the cartridge into the printer. This type of positioning of the media during the loading of the cartridge is generally preferable to, for example, requiring a user to manually thread an end of the media between the printing components in a cartridge-less type construction.
Even with this pre-positioning of the media, it is possible that during loading something may go wrong. Typically, as cartridge is loaded into a cartridge receptacle of the printer, the leading end of the media is blindly inserted between the printing components in a direction perpendicular to the printing direction. Accordingly, there is the possibility that the media and/or an ink ribbon that runs parallel to the media will snag on a printer component. If either the media or the ink ribbon catch on the printer components, then the media or the ink ribbon may be damaged, tear, or crumple. Further, if the media or ink ribbon catch on the print head, then it is possible that the print head itself could be damaged. Ultimately, this may degrade print quality, jam the feeding of the media or ribbon, or, even worse, damage the printer.
Hence, a need exists for an improved media cartridge. In particular, there is a need for a media cartridge with improved placement of the media and/or ribbon with respect to the printing components.